


Mockery is Not The Product of a Strong Mind

by TransPanda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, tw: for wasps because holy fuck wasps are scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransPanda/pseuds/TransPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP seeing a wasp in their house. Person A freaks out, and person B tries to be brave and kill it. After trying to kill it for 5 minutes person A and Person B end up hiding in the bathroom together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockery is Not The Product of a Strong Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I can only write prompts it seems lol  
> Just a short one-shot, hope you enjoy :D  
> Source of prompt given at the end

 

Lexa, who had been contently enjoying her book in the quaint study of her home, had been startled quite suddenly by a borderline blood-curdling scream. Having dropped her book in her shock, Lexa ran to the source of the noise, her concern for her girlfriend of three years far outweighing her concern for her book. 

However, when she reached Clarke, who was hiding behind an armchair in their living room, the woman seemed to be in no immediate danger. Concerned and confused, Lexa asked, “Clarke? Are you okay?”

Clarke did not respond with words, but rather she pointed to a spot on the wall. Lexa turned, squinting as she saw nothing immediately noticeable. Stepping forward, Lexa inspected the wall more closely. Upon noticing a small, yellow and black winged insect, Lexa sighed, sending a disbelieving look to Clarke.

“I could have died, Lexa!” Clarke protested. 

Lexa rolled her eyes, reaching to take off her shoe in order to kill the poor creature. “I thought you were in danger, Clarke.” She admonished, turning back to the bug.

“I was!” When Lexa didn’t respond, Clarke stood up, edging towards the exit. “I’m going to go hide in the bathroom, where it is safe from demon bugs. Please don’t die. Love you!” And with that, she was gone.

Lexa sighed and lifted the shoe. Just as she slammed the shoe into the wall, the wasp flew out of the way. A bit surprised, Lexa moved back suddenly. It flew past her and landed on the couch. Narrowing her eyes, Lexa huffed and attempted to hit it again, with a bit more vigor this time. The wasp swiftly escaped her reach.

Lexa groaned. “Fucking wasp,” She muttered, stepping forward to where it was now resting on the coffee table. With another failed attempt, the wasp flew straight towards her. Letting out a rather unbecoming squeal, Lexa ducked quickly. As she stood up, she looked around quickly, embarrassed by the unintended noise she had let out. She was _ not  _ afraid of a flying insect, after all. 

Minutes passed as, again and again, that damn wasp evaded Lexa’s attacks. Soon enough, Lexa had lost track of it. She stood in the middle of the living room, breathing heavier than normal as her diligent eyes carefully scanned her surroundings. She stiffened when she heard a buzzing near her left ear. The buzzing ended as soon as it started, and Lexa slowly turned her head to turn towards the source of the noise. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexa could see the evil insect resting on her shoulder. With a terrified shriek she ran away, dropping her shoe in alarm.

 

“ _ I thought you were in danger, Clarke. _ ” Clarke mocked in a lower than normal voice.

Lexa glared at her. “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.” Lexa pointed out, her arms crossed as she leaned against the bathroom door, her stance slightly uneven due to the fact that she was wearing only one shoe. 

Clarke smirked teasingly and raised an eyebrow, seated on the closed toilet. After a short stare-down with Lexa, Clarke opened her mouth, and mocked her again, crossing her arms exaggeratedly. “ _ Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke _ .” 

“You are a child.” Lexa grumbled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/137507364771/imagine-your-otp-seeing-a-wasp-in-their-house  
> Ending slightly inspired by this post: http://satansigh.tumblr.com/post/138095507183/lexa-mockery-is-not-the-product-of-a-strong-mind


End file.
